cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhonda Timor
Rhonda Timor was the new District 6 female for the Vengeance Games. She was the district partner of Axl Lockhart. Overall, she placed 8th out of 56. Personality Rhonda was a very confident and calm girl. She has a tendency to panic in near-death situations but when she is in control she is confident, bordering on arrogant. Looks Rhonda is very young looking, with red and black streaked hair and green eyes. She has freckles and wears a black and white baseball shirt. Training Scores The Vengeance Games: 8 Games During training, Rhonda assembled an alliance consisting of herself, Nile Flame , and Kacey Anderson. Kacey and Nile were in love and Rhonda was always something of a third wheel. On the third day their alliance was attacked by the alliance consisting of mainly district 3 tributes, and Kacey was killed. Rhonda killed Brooklyn Spirit in revenge, which caused Tres Magnetic to target her. Nile and Rhonda hid out in the lagoon until day 5, when Rhonda killed Hudson Rylie. On day 6, they target the alliance of Luke Torres and Piper Bridges, and Rhonda kills Piper. Luke kills Nile in revenge, and targeted Rhonda. On the final day, Rhonda made an alliance with Magnas Velocity and Raden Harvestmoon, and they attended the feast. Rhonda and Magnas sprinted to the cornucopia and Rhonda received instant relief. Luke targeted her and stabbed her in the chest, but her instant relief saved her. She then hid in the cornucopia whilst Magnas was killed. Fabio Batone then entered the cornucopia and stabbed her in the heart, and without any more instant relief, she died. Allies Nile Flame, Kacey Anderson, Magnas Velocity, Raden Harvestmoon Kills Brooklyn Spirit, Hudson Rylie, Piper Bridges Other Killed By: Fabio Batone Aftermath The rest of the arena was likely relieved that Rhonda died, and Luke and Tres especially were happy, as it meant that Piper and Brooklyn were avenged. As Rhonda was a huge threat, and it was near the end of the games the rest of the new tributes alive were happy that she was dead. Trivia * Rhonda was the youngest tribute in the top 11. * Rhonda was unusual in that she used an awl for her attacks, and threw it like a throwing knife. This was the first instance of an awl being used like this in any of Cloveismywife's games. *Rhonda had the same final placing as Kate McAllister, except that Kate didn't make it to the final day. This means that Rhonda was the only district 6 tribute to make it to the final day, apart from Sasha Selenta, and the only one to make it to the final and die. *Rhonda killed two members of the original, large district 3 alliance, Brooklyn and Piper, and was therefore targeted by the alliance, however they were unable to kill her. *Rhonda was the only tribute with red and black streaked hair. Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:The Vengeance Games Category:13 Year Olds Category:Awl Users Category:Dagger Users